


Bad Dream

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut, fluffy sex, romantic sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Bad Dream

You were being held by a demon with claws as sharp as talons in place of hands, it’s grip digging into your skin and drawing blood.    The door opened and Crowley walked into the room, a demon dressed in lingerie and heels followed him, her arms draped over his shoulders.

“Crowley!” you cried out in relief, knowing the one you loved would never let any harm come to you.

“She dares to speak your name my king,” the female demon said with a laugh.

“I guess I didn’t properly train my pet,” he replied with a chuckle.

“Crowley?” you said in confusion.  “Crowley I love you. I thought you lov….”

The laughter from the King of Hell and his female companion drowned out the rest of your speech.  “Love you? A worthless, ugly, pitiful human?”

Crowley walked over to you, so close you could feel his breath on your face.  “I would never love you,” he hissed as he plunged the demon blade into your stomach.

You woke up with a scream stuck in your throat.  Breathing heavy, it took you a moment to realize you were in your own bed at the bunker.  You slowly sat up, switching the lights on.  Your body and the bed sheets were drenched in sweat.

Still trembling, you pulled the sheets from the bed and shuffled down to the laundry room to start the wash cycle before returning to your bathroom and running a hot bath. 

Sinking into the water you thought about your nightmare. It was the third time this week you had dreamt the same exact thing. You wondered what it meant and how to make it stop. You found that since the dreams started you had been avoiding Crowley, and you knew that wasn’t fair to him.  You decided for now you would operate on as little sleep as possible until you could figure out a way to stop the dreams. 

* * *

 

“Y/N? Did you sleep at all?” Sam asked a couple days later when you climbed into the backseat of Baby, your eyes red.

“Huh? Oh. Yeah,” you muttered, exhaustion making your bones hurt.   You had pretended to sleep in the hard motel bed until the boys passed out and then forced yourself to stay up all night playing Candy Crush.  You couldn’t risk that dream again. 

“Y/N? Did you hear me?” Dean asked, snapping his fingers in front of your face.

“What?” you snapped, slapping his hand away.

“Can you call your boyfriend? We need to talk to him about this weapon.”

“Last I checked you had a phone,” you muttered, pulling your phone out and texting Crowley that the boys wanted him.

You didn’t jump when he appeared in the car beside you. “Hello Love,” he said, his warm hand covering yours right away. “I haven’t heard from you in days and when you finally call its business. I’m wounded,” he said in a playful tone, raising his free hand to his heart.

“You two can flirt later. Can we focus?” Dean said, launching into describing the case to Crowley.

You felt Crowley’s warm hand over yours and you allowed your eyes to close. It would be so easy to rest your head on his shoulder and fall asleep in his arms.

“ _Love you? A worthless, ugly, pitiful human?”_

The echo of your dream made you jerk your head up as you pulled your hand away from his, determined to stay awake. You couldn’t go through it again.

Crowley looked down at you, a confused expression on his face.  You gave him a small smile before picking up the lore book you were reading. 

* * *

 

“Tell me what’s wrong?” Crowley asked as you sat down beside him on your bed.

“Nothing.”

“Love, I can see the exhaustion in your eyes.  Tell me what happened.  Was it the hunt?”

“I promise I am fine. Just a little tired,” you replied.

Sighing, Crowley wrapped you in his arms and pulled you into his embrace. “Sleep Kitten,” he said, brushing a kiss across your forehead.

“You don’t have to stay,” you quickly told him, pulling back to sit up.  “I’ll probably read for a little bit before trying to sleep.”

Crowley’s eyes narrowed as he studied you. “I don’t mind. I have plenty of reading to catch up on as well.” He snapped his fingers and a pair of black sweatpants replaced his suit as he moved to get under the covers.   With another snap a few of his books appeared on the nightstand.

“I thought you wanted to read,” he said a few minutes later, looking up from the book he had picked up to see you sitting on the edge of the bed, bitting your lip.

“Crowley, if we aren’t going to fuck tonight can you just go home?” you snapped, exhaustion making it difficult to think or be rational.

Crowley slowly put his book down as he studied you.  “Dean told me you could barely keep your eyes open all day.  I noticed you were tired in the car but forced yourself to stay awake.  And the Y/N I know would never talk to me like that.”

“I’m sorry,” you said, pinching the bridge of your nose. “I haven’t been sleeping well.”

“Love, you haven’t been sleeping at all. Tell me why,” Crowley said, scooting closer and taking your hand.

Looking down at the warm hand you loved so much you felt yourself tremble.

“Nightmares.  I’ve been having horrible nightmares.  I haven’t slept in four days and I’m scared to try and sleep now.”

“What are the nightmares of Kitten?”

You closed your eyes as you explained the details of the dream, not able to look at his face in case any of the dream was true.

After a long moment of silence you finally opened your eyes to see Crowley staring at you.  “Y/N, it was just a dream. You know that?”

“I do, but it doesn’t make it any less scary Crowley.   I’m so scared of having to go through that again I’d rather stay up.”

“I love you Kitten, I would never hurt you or betray you,” he said, his hands coming up to lightly cup your cheeks as he bent his head down to place a light kiss on your lips.

“Maybe I need to remind you just how much you mean to me,” he whispered, pushing down on you so you were stretched out across the bed as he crawled over you, capturing your lips in a searing kiss this time.  The kind of kiss that took your breath away and made your toes curl.

“Crowley,” you whispered, wrapping your arms around his naked shoulders, your hands dancing across his back. 

“I’m here Y/N, and I’m not going anywhere,” he replied as his hands slowly pulled your sleep shirt off.   His lips left your mouth to trail down your neck in open, wet kisses.  He took his time tasting your skin as he kissed your shoulders, your arms, even raising your hands up to kiss your fingers before his mouth enclosed over each one, slowly pulling up.  When he was done with one side he paid equal attention to the other before returning to your lips. 

“I could worship your body all night long,” he said, shifting to place those same open mouth kisses to your collar bone, the swell of your breast, and down your sides before finally sealing his warm mouth over your nipples, gently biting as he created suction, causing you to run your fingers through his hair before pulling as you arched up against his mouth.

“Crowley, please…”you begged, pushing your pelvis up against him, your sex rubbing against his erection through the sweat pants he still wore.

“A little anxious, aren’t we kitten?” he said with a chuckle.  “I still have half your body to worship.”

“Need you,” you whined, pushing up against him again.

Crowley snapped his fingers and you could feel the sweat pants disappear.  He slowly rubbed the head of his cock against your wet slit, taking his time teasing you as he returned to your mouth, nibbling on your lips.

“Please,” you whispered.

He slowly slid inside, taking his time filing you up.  Your nails sank into his back as you closed your eyes, enjoying the sensation. “Yessssss.”

Lips not leaving yours, Crowley took his time making love to you in a slow rhythm.  His gentle movements and lingering touches were driving you crazy and it only took his thumb brushing against your clit for you to explode, clamping down around him as your orgasm ripped through you.

Crowley stilled, your name falling from his lips as his heat filled you.  After a moment he shifted off of you and wrapped his arm around your body, tucking you to him. “Now sleep my love.  I’ll be here when you wake.  I’ll always be here.   I would never leave you or hurt you.”

Feeling his body against yours you fell into a dreamless sleep within minutes.

 


End file.
